Grab Your Guns
by deppdependant
Summary: One Shot. Agent Sands is eating his typical dinner of tequila and Pork when an unexpected offer falls into his hands and his hotel room.


**Grab Your Guns**

**By Sarah H**

**Caution this story is NC-17**

**I do not own Agent Sands but I do however own the story rest of the story line and characters.**

Tequila, slow roasted pork, sliver fork, lime, and steamed rice. Dingy, dim lights, smoky, obtuse conversations. Bar tender, fat Mexican cook, odd couple, Sands. Sands lifted up his Tequila glass and took a nice slow drink, his eyes collecting themselves to the bottom of the glass. Through the small confines of the glass he saw a distorted face of a female and just as slowly as he had drank, he just as slowly set the glass down.

She had long brown hair and tan skin, brown eyes, full lips and a body that made Sands wish he was wearing his "I'm with Stupid" Tee-shirt. She stood at about 5 feet and 8 inches and she was wearing a pair of tight jeans and low V-neck red shirt that exposed her perfect cleavage. He tried not to smile as she took a seat across from him at the table he was sitting at. Sands forked his rice and paid little attention to the woman although, he was dying to know what she wanted.

"Sheldon Sands." She stated smoothly and rested her hands on the small table.

He looked up at her again and shrugged. "Who wants to know?" He asked dully.

"Me." She replied and stole his tequila, nonchalantly bringing it to her glossy lips.

Sands frowned. "What for?" He asked dropping his fork and starring at her.

"Let's just say I have some friends who know of you and I wanted to find out who you were myself." She replied and smiled slightly, setting the glass down.

Sands cleared his throat. "Listen, who ever you are-"

"Amanda," She chimmed in.

"Amanda, pleasure, but ugh, I don't just socialize with some random chick who knows my name already without asking questions. I am not one to fuck with."

He explained and pushed his plate to the side. She nodded, "Right, of course, not one to fck with at all."

He shot her a funny look and blinked. "Who sent you here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb sugarbutt, who sent you here to 'visit' me?" He asked growing impatient with her.

"Alright, I'll cut to the chase." She paused to bring her hand up to her cheek and rested her chin on it.

"I am here, because you owe someone quite a deal of money, correct?" He shrugged again and waved his hand in the air, as if to dismiss the topic.

"I owe a few."

"Well, Sheldon-"

"Sands, call me Sands."

"Well, Sands, I can help you pay Monroe back, that is if you help me." She flipped a fallen hair behind her shoulder.

Sands eyes widened. "Monroe, how do you know of him?"

"I work for someone who knows him." She replied and took hold of his tequila again.

"Order your own, dammit." Sands narrowed his eyes at her drinking figure and reached his hand out to take the glass away.

She set it down and slid it over to him. "Do you want to help me, help you?" She questioned, her brown eyes starring at his.

"How much is in it for me and who do you work for?" He asked.

"Never mind who I work for." She shook her head as she watched him light up a cigarette.

"Fine. How much?" He asked again as he blew a trail of grey smoke out of his nose. "50 thousand." She stated. "Cash."

"Of course cash, I'd have it no other way." He flipped an ash into the ashtray located in the middle of the table.

"Alright, then we have a deal." Amanda held out her hand. Sands starred at her hand and shook his head and then looked back up at her face.

"What do I have to do?"

"Merely, kill a few people..." She looked around and leaned closer into him.

"Well, I have to know who don't I?" He asked once again impatient with her.

Amanda sighed loudly and looked at him, then at his lips. Damn he _was_ gorgeous.

"All in due time." She said and looked away from him and over at the couple across the room.

"Deal or no deal, money or no money?" She weighted her hands out and smiled. "It's up to you Sands."

Sands sat there and thought a moment. It seemed a little fishy to him. Too little information, too odd of timing, but he needed to the money and didn't have anything else to do. "Deal," He took her hand. It was soft against his.

"Alright, good. Now, I'll be staying with you tonight, if you don't mind." She said smoothly.

"And if I do?" He asked letting go of her hand.

"You don't." She stood up and looked down at him. "After you Sands..."

* * *

When the two arrived at the hotel Sands was staying at he grew more curious about this girl. He unlocked his door and she slipped in before him.

"Amanda, what is your last name?" Sands asked curious as he flipped on the lights.

"Does it matter?" She questioned and turned to face him.

"You know mine, so I want to know yours." He said and looked over at her, noticing that she had a gun on her waist.

"Polip, is my last name." She replied and looked down at her gun then back at him.

"Nice tools Doll." He smiled slightly and watched her looked around the place. It wasn't much of a hotel room but it was large enough for the two of them. She glanced over at the bed and shook her head.

"Looks like someone will be sleeping on the floor." Sands laughed modestly. "Hope you have a good back Amanda." She turned to face him and frowned.

"You know, Sands, you aren't much for hospitable now are you?"

"You invited yourself, Sugarbutt." He said calmly and took a step closer to her. She backed away getting closer to the bed.

"Whatever. And, ugh, don't call me that."

"Sugarbutt?! Why not?" He laughed again and watched her eyes trail to his.

"It's **disgusting**." She spat and sat down on the bed and took her boots off. Sands watched her, still amazed in himself that he had even let her convince him of this so-called job.

"So, who do I have to kill, now?" He asked and sat next to her.

"I said... all in due time. Now what time is it?" She replied with a question of her own.

He rolled his eyes. "It's 11:17 pm, now tell me..."

"No, not now." She stood up and cracked a smile so that he couldn't see, her back facing him. This might be as easy as she thought... Amanda found her way to the bathroom and left Sands alone on the bed. She took off her tedious clothing and jumped into the hot shower. The steam filled up the room and fogged the mirror. Right as she was about to get out she heard a knock on the door.

"Yeah?!" She hollered.

"Hey, ugh, Amanda, you've been in there for awhile?" Sands plumped his head on the door.

"I was just getting out!" She sighed and cut off the water. She wrung out her long hair and wrapped herself in a towel and cracked open the door. When she looked Sands was standing there without his shirt on and in a pair of black boxers. Her eyes got stuck on his toned chest for a moment until he spoke, sending her gaze back up to his lips.

"Yeah, I put a blanket on the floor for you and a pillow. Looks_ comfy_." He grinned sarcastically. Amanda grunted and blinked.

"Well, gee, thanks a** fucking** lot."

"Welcome." He winked and walked away. She stood there long enough to stare at his ass._ 'Okay, don't get too drawn in, you have to kill this guy.'_ she told herself. She walked out of the bathroom, releasing a puff of steam and held her white towel closely around her chest. She found Sands smoking a cigarette by the window.

"Hey, Sands, since you were so generous with the floor bed and all, I hate to ask you this, but do you have any clothes I can wear?" She asked. He turned around and set his eyes on her. He stood there for a moment, taken back by the way the towel hugged her body and the little beads of water that were still dripping down her long tan legs. "Sands..." She waved her hands in front of him.

"Can't you just wear that towel, Sugarbutt?"He raised an eyebrow and drew closer to her.

"Um, sure, in _your_ wildest wet dream." She giggled and held it closer to her body.

"And didn't I tell you NOT to call me that?!" He rolled his eyes.

"Psh, sure, whatever." He walked over to a dresser next to the bed and pulled out a plain grey T-shirt and a pair of sweat pants. "There." He tossed them at her. She caught them and smiled. "Thanks." She turned to walk into the bathroom but he interrupted her.

"Where are you going?"

"Um, to change." She looked down at the clothes he had just given her.

"What, no show?" He held out his hands sadly. She gave him a disgusted look and walked into the bathroom again. When she came out he was done with his cigarette and was laying across the bed. Amanda looked down at the floor and sighed. There was a small blanket and a pillow spread out next to the bed. She set her clothes down on the floor next to her small blanket that he laid out for her and tucker her gun underneath them. She'd need that later.

"Night Sands." She laid down feeling like a dog next to her masters bed. That was soon change, she'd blow his fucking head off.

"Night." He yawned and shut off the light next to the bed.

* * *

Amanda of course never actually feel asleep. She just waited until he did, she waited to make her move. Slowly she sat up and reached under her pile of clothes for her gun. She grabbed it and stood up. In the moonlight she saw Sand's gun next on the dresser. She creeped next to the side of the bed and looked down at him. He was laying on his stomach with his hands underneath the pillow and his head to the side. She pointed the gun to the back of his head and held her breath. She pulled back the trigger and right as she was about to shoot him he moved his arm out from underneath the pillow and revealed a gun. He turned his head toward her, her gun now right between his eyes.

"I never fell asleep either, Sugarbutt." He smiled slightly and waved the gun in the air.

"Fuck." She sighed and then added. "I'll shoot you first Sands."

"In **YOUR** wildest wet dream." He quickly sat up and pointed the gun to her chest. She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment. She didn't expect this.

"Drop it." He ordered calmly.

"Fuck off! You drop yours!" She shot back.

Sands stood up and faced her, bring his gun to her temple. "Drop it, bitch!"

She pressed her gun harder between his eyes and smiled.

"Not gonna happen."

"Alright then." He stood there and looked her in the eyes. "How long are we going to stand here like fuckmooks?"

"As long as it takes you to drop your gun." She sighed and looked down at his chest in the moonlight.

"Hm, something tells me I can get you to drop yours first." He said and placed his other hand on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" She snarled.

"Oh, please..." He laughed and brought his hand to her cheek. "What are you going to do shoot me? I'll fucking shoot you." He pulled his trigger back with a sharp click.

"Go to hell!" She rolled her eyes and felt his fingers wrap around her neck. "Feisty, aren't you?" He let go of her neck and brought his hand to her arm and then down to her hip. She grabbed his hand and tried to pull it away but she wanted him to touch her. She wanted him from the moment she saw him. But she knew in the back of her mind, that dispite how good his hands felt, she had get the job done, she had to kill this man.

"Who do you work for?" Sands asked as his hand brushed hers away easily and his fingers worked themselves up her shirt and touched her warm skin.

"You know I can't tell you that." She replied and went to grab at his hand again but stopped.

"Hm," Sands looked at her chest and ran his hand up her shirt to her ribs.

He let his fingers dwindle there for a moment and then reached further up until he came to her breast. Amanda closed her eyes as she felt his finger tips glide against her nipple.

"Are you going to tell me or not?" He asked as he noticed her gun slipping away from his face. She jumped back to reality and opened her eyes again, finding his. My God, they were so mysteriously dark and brown.

"No." She all but moaned and felt him let go of her breast and travel his hand down her flat stomach.

"No?" He questioned sarcastically and played his fingertips along the waist line of her sweat pants. "Then, let the interrogation begin..." He slide his hand down her pants and made a direct contact with her sex. She bit her lip and tried to press her gun harder against his forehead but failed. She was becoming intoxicated by his touch.

"Sands..." She moaned as she felt him work his fingers further down her sex, until he came to her opening.

"Hm?" He looked down at her and then up at her gun, which was now shaking in her hand.

"Fuck..." She muttered as she felt his fingers press harder against her and then work themselves up towards her clitoris. She felt her breathing change and held back a moan. She was losing it. Sands watched her intently, enjoying the agony he was putting her through, and then took his hand away slowly and reached out for her gun. Amanda opened her eyes and watched him. She tried to stop him, but her body wouldn't respond to what her mind was telling her to do. Sands easily snatched the gun away from her grip and tossed it behind his back, well over the side of the bed. It landed with a thud and slide until it hit the wall. Amanda jerked at the sound and looked at him with a hint of shame in her eyes that he had defeated her so easily. Sands kept his gun pointed and cocked at her temple as he spoke.

"Now, tell me, who do you work for?" She shook her head slowly.

"I-I can't tell you."

"Fuck what you can and can't tell me, I'm the one with the gun now sweetheart... answer me!" She sighed loudly and realized that he was right.

"Monroe." She answered, once again ashamed and let down in herself.

"I thought so, the bastard." He almost spat and then looked back her. She looked so helpless, but that's what Sands wanted. "I have the goddamn money." He said and glanced over at the bed. "It's under the bed, you want it, take it. Give it to him. I'll let you go, but under one condition..."

She swallowed and looked up at him, getting caught by his brown eyes again. "What's that?" Sands smiled a bit crookedly and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Get on your knees." Amanda shot him a glare and shook her head no. "Fuck off, pig!"

"You wanna live?" He asked and pressed the gun harder to the side of her temple. She moaned in agony. "I fucking knew you were a prick, I should have just shot you when I first saw you." She growled and hesitantly went to drop to her knees but Sands caught hold of her chin and brought her lips to his, his gun moving down to the small of her back. "Why didn't you, it would have been much more ballsy." He whispered against her lips and then kissed her. She tilted her head to the side and allowed his tongue to explore the inside of her mouth. Her hands ran down his back and took hold of his firm ass as their kiss deepened. They both could feel the lust run through them as their tongues danced selfishly together. Sands bit down on her bottom lip sexily and then pulled away. Amanda caught her breath and tried not to smile. "You can't tell me you don't want me." Sands said and pushed her forcefully back onto her knees. Amanda shrugged and looked up at him in the moonlight. He was right, she did want him. "Go on Sugarbutt." Sands smiled mischievously and placed the gun back against her temple.

Amanda ran her hands down his waist and slid off his boxers down to his ankles. She looked up at him and smiled evilly. Then her eyes trailed down to his already, semi-aware manhood and she found herself licking her lips. She hated doing what she was about to do, but for some reason, at the moment she really didn't seem to mind. Maybe it was the gun being pointed to her head, maybe it was the thrill of it all, or maybe it was the fact that Sands was by far the best looking man she had ever seen in her life. Who knows? She surely didn't, but whatever it was, she liked it, but in return, she hated herself for it. She took hold of him and worked her hand around the base of him. Sands held back a low moan as she placed her lips on the tip of him. He didn't want to give her the satisfaction of his moans, not yet anyway. In his mind, she had hold of him, and that was enough already. Amanda slowly moved her hand away and parted her mouth to take him in. She stopped at about 3/4 of his length, not able to take anymore. She lightly circled her tongue around his member and scratched her nails down his thighs. Sands stood there and enjoyed every second of it, but you'd never know by the look on his face.

"Suck harder." He order and dug the gun into her temple. She moaned against him and did as he ordered. She reached her hands back and took hold of his ass, her nails digging into it and finally Sands let out a faint pant. She could feel him throbbing in her mouth and she knew it wouldn't be much longer until he came. She wanted him to, she wanted to know that she had made him. "Okay, stop." He pulled away from her and ran his hand through her long silky hair, taking hold of it and pulling her onto her feet by it. Amanda got up and looked at him strangely wondering what he had in mind. Sands smiled and eyed her body from head to toe.

"Do I need this?" He asked referring to his gun. She shook her head no and placed a hand on his toned chest. He looked at her again and then tossed it on the floor. Amanda looked down at it and then back up at his eyes. He pulled her to him and ran his hands up the shirt he had given her. She lifted her hands up above her head and let him rip it off. He tossed it carelessly onto the floor and slid his hands down her pants, stopping to take hold of her ass. He pulled them down along with her black thongs and she stepped out of the hep of clothing and kicked them to the side. They stood before one another, completely naked and starred. Sands focused his eyes on her ample breasts and then moved lower.

"Get on the bed." He all but growled and then watched her follow his order. She laid on her back and waited for him. Sands crawled on top of her and kissed about her neck stopping to bite and nibble around her earlobe. She felt chills run down her spine as his tongue glided against her ear. He moved up to her lips and kissed her hard and passionately. She ran her fingers down his back and rested them on the small of his spine. He kissed down her neck and collar bone until he came to her breasts. He took one into his hand, firmly taking hold of it and squeezing it. His lips and tongue gathered at her other ridged nipple and finally, his teeth. Amanda moaned and ran her fingers up through his dark shoulder length hair. When Sands had enough of her chest he kissed and licked down her stomach circling his tongue around her pierced navel, stopping to entrap her silver belly ring between his teeth and giving it a slight tuck, as he did this he let his eyes travel up to hers and she smirked at him. Her heart skipped and her body grew heavy. Her cheeks were flushing with lust for this man and so was her main organ for passion. Sands let go of her jewelry, and proceeded his licking and kissing down to her abdomen and then her thighs. He carefully spread her legs by grabbing hold her ankles and bringing them upward to her thighs and spreading them apart. Amanda laid there completely helpless and powerless to this creature, she was used to being dominate when it came sex, but that night she was being put in her place and it was not going as she had expected but she was loving every moment of it. Sands crawled back up to Amanda's neck and kissed along her earlobe as he used his right hand to play again her middle, he teased her vigorously, his fingers flicking and rubbing against her clitoris and sliding down her wet opening but never making a full connection with it. He suck and blew on her soft skin behind her right ear but always reminded himself to relocate his task before he could leave any evidence of pleasure behind. Amanda was doing her best to remain silent but after a few more moments of Sands flicking and rubbing and kissing she couldn't help herself.

"Sands..." She almost whispered.

"Yes?" He questioned pretty loudly in her ear causing her to pull away a bit.

"You are-"

"I know." He moved his face in front of hers so that she could see that he was baring a grin.

"You KNOW-" She about to let him have it and tell him that he was a cocky son-of-a-bitch but before she could get the words out he drove both of his fingers inside of her causing her to instead, arch her back and release a deep moan.

Sands watched the chocolate coloring of her eyes roll back and continued, "I KNOW that I AM driving you crazy." Amanda once again found herself trying to fight her feelings back but it was useless at this point, there was no turning back now, so instead she concentrated on how delicious Sand's long fingers felt coiled and twirling inside of her warmth. Her breathing picked up and Sands watched her chest rise and fall, her eyes close shut and her mouth open slightly open to exert small groans. His fingers thrust faster and harder until he could feel them being coated with more of her. Right as she was about to release he pulled away and placed that hand on her hip. Amanda sighed more aggravated than before and slowly opened her eyes. She found Sands starring down at her with another smirk on his face.

"Do you find this amusing?!" She all but yelled.

"Very." He said honestly. She ran her hand through her hair and then had an urge to smack him, but she remembered something, she never got him off either...

"We're even I suppose...?" She questioned.

"Even?" He stitched his eyebrows.

"Yeah, I brought you to orgasm and you brought me, we're even, we proved our points, we could do it, I like you, you like me, you think me sexy, I think you sexy, I told you who I work for, you have the money, give me the money and I leave. Maybe I'll call...?" She rambled, still feeling a little guilty. Sands chuckled a bit and looked down at her trying to see if she was could really be serious.

"Okay, so let me get this straight, you want to leave... now?" He questioned a little baffled. Amanda moved a bit uncomfortably underneath him.

"Well..." She coughed. "In that case, you're right, we are even..." He shot her a sarcastic grin and slowly went to get off of her.

"I'll give you the fucking money and you can leave. Don't worry about calling me though." He went to further more get up and reach under the bed.

"Sands, wait-" Amanda sat up and reached out and took hold of his shoulder.

He shrugged her off a bit and said, "We're done, we're even-"

"I'm sorry, I just, there's more to it than that, I do want you, I want you too much and I'm really trying to fight myself over it, but looking at you, touching you, feeling you..." she paused to brush her fingers against his cheek. "Suddenly, I relies, I can't win."

Sands looked at her for a moment and tried to decide what his next move should be. Hard to get? Forceful? Asshole? Asshole, he was good at that.

"Then maybe you should have thought about that a moment ago." He went to stand up but Amanda grabbed him and threw down onto his back.

"Were you born an asshole?!" She laughed.

"Maybe..." He shrugged as he watched her descend herself on top of him. Sands allowed her to no more 5 minutes before he regained control. He placed himself on top of her and found his hips pressed tightly against hers. He could feel her moist skin against his groin and it created a jolt of heat inside of him that he couldn't shake. A part of him wanted to make this woman beg for him but he knew that within that process he would be denying himself, the more he would be teasing her, the more he would tease himself. Could he bare that much longer? Amanda answered his questioning by thrusting her hips against his and bringing her plump lips to his shoulder. Sands snapped out of it and pushed her down off of his shoulder by bringing one hand to her chest. She looked at him with a hint of confusion and he erased that confusion by lowering his mouth to hers and devouring her tongue with his. As they kissed Amanda wrapped her legs around his back, digging her heels into his flesh and causing their middles to be much closer. Sands could feel the smoothness between her thighs and the heat of her sex growing with his own as their kiss deepened. Once again Amanda's hips rose to greet him and this time Sands respond with a thrust of his own causing her to moan into his mouth and pull away from their kiss. Tilting her head to the side she groaned in agony. "

Sands, please..." Sands smirked a tad and sat upward so that he had full control of himself.

"What's wrong?"

"You know what's wrong." She sighed and propped herself up on her elbows so that she could watch him between her legs.

Sands was on his knees his hands resting on her hips. "I do." He nodded understandly.

Not too sure how to take that Amanda laid back down and once again sighed. Very slowly Sands took the head of him and slid it about her opening. Amanda tilted her head to the side and moaned softly. Sands brought himself up to her clitoris and rotated his hips in circular motions causing her to grasp the bed sheets in anticipation. Her insides throbbed with longing and she could feel him growing harder against her. She wanted to scream and if he continued his teasing she knew she just might. Sands lowered himself further down and surprised her by finally burring a third of his length inside of her. She gasped and bit down on her bottom lip to hold back a load moan. Sands held onto her hips and pulled her harder against him slamming himself all the way into her until their hips collided. He felt her throb and clench against his member causing him to let out a low grunt and began to thrust rapidly. Amanda joined him by raising her hips in sync with his until the over whelming pleasure caused her to reach out for him and dig her nails into the ceases of his shoulders. Sands groaned very animalistic and increased his speed. Amanda's body slightly moved upwards on the bed due to his force and her legs felt as though they were on fire. She couldn't hold her orgasm much longer and neither could Sands but Sands. With one final pump and another hard thrust of Amanda's hips she felt her walls throb and hug tightly against him, her heart fluttered and her breathing quickened. She gasped and felt the need for his lips against hers but she knew that Sands was no man for that so instead she dug her nails deep into his skin and licked her own lips. She rocked her hips slowly against him, trying to drag out her already extreme orgasm. Finally she collapsed and tried regain normal breathing patterns. Sands looked down at her and grinned, he could still feel her insides jolting against him every few seconds and her orgasm had triggered his own. He had been moaning and had his hands tightly on her hips and had already came inside of her, but she had never noticed. He rested himself down next to her tired body. Sands was already to go for another round. Amanda drew open her eyes, hating the face that the pleasure was over and glanced at Sands who was starring at the ceiling. Amanda was speechless and honestly didn't want to move.

"Well, I do suppose that you want the money?" He questioned. Amanda looked over at him until Sands brought his eyes to hers.

- "I do." She nodded.

"Alright." He stood up and searched for his boxers. He slid them on carefully and then gathered up her clothes that she had on earlier that day and tossed them at her. They landed on her stomach and she sat up slowly and began to put them on, thinking about how weird the situation was. Sands bent down by the bed and reached under it for the suitcase. He found it swiftly and set it on the bed. He glanced back at the floor and realized that his gun was lying there, next to Amanda's. He grabbed hersS and tossed it at her. She caught it and smiled.

"To think I was going to kill you." She laughed lightly starring down at it.

"Yeah." He nodded and handed her the silver suitcase.

"I'm sorry, about this whole thing." She smiled cutely and went to stand up.

He gave her a half smile. "Yeah, me too."

He walked her to the door and she gave him a hug. Sands planted a soft kiss on her lips and then slapped her ass.

"Later Sugarbutt." He winked.

She rolled her eyes. "Maybe I'll call you?"

"Maybe..."

* * *

When Amanda got a cab she thought over the night and felt a strong current between her thighs. Running her fingers against the suitcase she decided to open it. When she opened it her eyes discovered nothing but a folded note. Reading:

**_-Like I said, "I'm not the one to FUCK with."-_**

"Fucking bastard!" She crumbled the note and tossed it out the window deciding to leave things as they were.

END


End file.
